Roxanne Gilbert
Roxanne Gilbert is a protagonist and the main female character of the fanfiction You Found Me. At 19-years old she's really experienced a lot and seen things she can never unsee again. She's a young human doppelgänger girl and the older sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Before she left Mystic Falls at about 17-years old she never knew about the supernatural. When she returned though everything just came rushing at her. She was attacked left and right and was forced into this. There isn't much needed to know about Roxanne. Her best friends are Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. She and Bonnie have always had a strained friendship because of Bonnie's loyalty towards Elena, whom she doesn't get along well with. Like her little sister though she is also a doppelgänger, but of Katherine's older sister Isabella. Her past boyfriend, Aeron, was extremely abusive and she has scars left from a few of his beatings. She attended Mystic Falls High School until she fled from Mystic Falls and to California. By the time she had returned to Mystic Falls she had already graduated school. She wanted to attend college in California but ended up going to Mystic Falls after she found out about all the animal attacks, and she just wanted to make sure her only remaining family was okay. She strives to be a musician, even writes her own songs in her free time, but doesn't admit it to anyone. Personality Roxanne may be the oldest out of the Gilbert siblings, but that doesn't mean a thing when it comes to her maturity level. She honestly probably the most immature one out of her family. Sometimes she's as immature as a little kid, other times she forces herself to be mature for everyone else's sake…it honestly depends on the situation she is in at the time. Roxanne feels vulnerable a lot, she feels lonely. Because if that, those weaknesses, she's built up a wall to protect herself from others. That wall used to be built strong and unbreakable…but ever since she's moved back to Mystic Falls that wall has been crumbling piece by piece. All her new and old friends have been breaking it down, and that scares her. She would never admit it aloud, but it does scare her. Roxanne is scared that once she lets someone all the way in, that once her wall is broken down, that all those people will end up abandoning her. She scared that once that happens that she'll build her wall so unbreakable the next time that it will never be broken down again. Despite those fears though she's feeling happier than she's ever felt. Roxanne doesn't feel as alone as she used to feel, and that's because of all her friends and family surrounding her. She won't ever admit to them that they've made her happier, because she likes them thinking her wall is still up. Roxanne acts like she doesn't need anyone in her life, that she's better off on her own, but deep down she knows she needs everyone in her life at the moment. She'll never admit it though because of her pride. There are always similarities between family members though. For instance, there is the selflessness that the Gilbert siblings all seem to share between them. Roxanne would do anything for the people she loves or that she thinks to be innocent. This is shown when she risked her life to save Damon from the burning building. She didn't have a plan. She didn't have an escape plan. Despite those factors though she still risked her own life for Damon's, a vampire who has lived his life for over a hundred years. Another thing that she shares with her siblings is her sweet, kind, caring and sensitive interior. On the outside she acts tough, but on the inside she's probably the nicest person ever…and only people who take time to get to know her will see this. That's all she really shares with her siblings though. Unlike her little sister Elena, she's the more sarcastic sister. If she has the chance to crack a joke or make a witty, sarcastic remark Roxanne won't hold back. Her sarcasm is especially more noticable when she's becoming mad or annoyed though. This sarcasm is sort of like a shield to her. Usually her sarcasm causes people to stay away and hate her. All Roxanne wants though is to feel accepted and wanted for once. Because of these wants it might also be the cause as to why she immediately connected with Damon. All in all Roxanne is probably the most dependable and laid back one in the Gilbert family. Her fierce loyalty makes it so that no matter what the situation is that she never turns her back on her friends. She never betrays her friends or family, and she would definitely never abandon them in a time of need. If she makes a promise or give her word, she keeps it. No loopholes. No ways around it. She always keeps her word. This might be why she admires Elijah so much, and never liked the idea of any plans against him. She's also much more energetic than anyone realizes. The only person who knows how energetic Roxanne can be is her little brother Jeremy. Despite how well Jeremy knows her though she stil has her fair share of deep dark secrets. Jeremy doesn't know about what happened while she was in California, he doesn't know about her dark past…though, most people don't. Yet. Physical Appearance Roxanne is a very beautiful young woman who's looks don't differ from Elena all too much. Both have an oval face and light olive complexion. Roxanne's eyes are a light chestnut brown that can charm any guy into doing something for her. She doesn't need to be a vampire to be able to 'compel' or manipulate someone like other people she knows. All she needs to do is give a guy her puppy dog eyes and they become putty in her hands. Her silky smooth, straight dark brown hair is gained from her repeatedly straightening it. She doesn't have a problem with her natural curls, she honestly loves them, but she loves the way her straight hair looks much more. Height wise is different. She is taller than Elena but still manages to be shorter than Damon Salvatore. Regarding her and Isabella they do have a very freaky resemblance. From looks, to body type, to voice they are completely the same. The only differences between them is the scars Roxanne has and their slight personality differences. Powers and Abilities Roxanne's powers and abilities started to slowly surface after her trying to save Damon Salvatore from the burning building. ---- *Unlike most humans she cannot be compelled by a vampire. This ability was found out when Elijah tried compelling her into giving up information. Her vervain necklace was then removed and the ability was revealed. *Natural Fighting Ability- Ever since she left Mystic Falls she had to fend for herself on the streets. That meant fight clubs and stealing from gangs. The ability to fight just came naturally to her, as if she grew up taking lessons. Her fighting was like instinct, though it wasn't perfect. It was then perfected though by her friend Christian who, unknowingly to her, trained her as a hunter also. Relationships She can make friends really easily with her understanding nature and ability to listen, but she choses not to feeling as if people rarely understand her and care. Jeremy Gilbert Her and Jeremy's bond is completely unbreakable. They've been together since he was born. She was always the one that would be up to help their mom take care of him--like feeding, changing, and helping to put him to sleep. When he started to walk he would follow her around more than anyone else around. Somewhere along the way people just ended up calling him her shadow. She likes calling him her mini me personally. Since they have been inseparable since his birth they both have very similar personality traits. Even after she left for California Jeremy and Roxanne kept in contact with each other to keep the other sane from their own personal problems. The two are even so close that when Jeremy can't sleep he usually ends up asking her to sing for him, or crawling into her bed sleeping there the night. Elena Gilbert Roxanne and Elena have a Damon and Stefan relationship. Roxanne blames everything that she's been forced to go through solely on Elena because she was the one who set her up with her ex-abusive boyfriend. She thinks it's all Elena's fault. Elena isn't Roxanne's biggest fan either but still loves and adores her big sister. Elena started to hate Roxy a bit after she up and left Mystic Falls right after their parents' funeral. Since Roxanne has been back in Mystic Falls they have slowly been regaining the relationship they once had before their parents' death and before the abuisve relationship. Roxanne may act like she hates Elena but deep down she loves her little sister and would do anything to protect her. Their relationship is a love-hate one where they're having a sibling moment one second, and then arguing and yelling at each other the next. Damon Salvatore Their close relationship isn't one of the most shocking things in the world. She's the doppelgänger of his old best friend and old love Isabella Pierce/Petrova, so it isn't odd that he immediately felt a close relationship with her. Ever since she returned to Mystic Falls Damon has always been the one by her side supporting her and saving her. Their similar personality traits make it easy for them to get along. Then their similar relationships with their little siblings (Stefan and Elena) makes it so that they understand each other better than anyone else ever will. Damon and her are best friends. They would do anything to protect the other. This was shown when Roxanne selflessly made it seem like she was a vampire just so she would be thrown into a burning building so she could help Damon. Sure, her plan didn't exactly work as well as she had hoped, but she still risked her life to save Damon's. Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Roxanne see each other as siblings. Stefan would do anything to protect her and has admitted on several occasions to seeing her as the sister he always wanted. Because he feels this close to her Stefan doesn't approve of her close relationship with Damon. He's scared that Damon will end up screwing up and hurting her very badly in the end. Stefan has tried to keep them away from the other…He has even lectured Damon once in hopes that he would leave Roxanne alone. Of course, Damon didn't listen though. Sooner or later Stefan gave up and just let Roxanne and Damon's relationship be, no matter how reluctant he was. Caroline Forbes Before she left for California Roxanne and Caroline were very close to each other. It hurt her to leave behind such an amazing friend, but she still did for the protection of everyone. When she did finally return two year later though they started to regain the friendship they lost. Caroline is Roxanne's best girl-friend, Damon being her best boy-friend. Her and Caroline are shopping buddies. They tell each other basically everything and go to the other anytime they need advice. Sure, Caroline is just like the others and doesn't really approve of her friendship with Damon. Unlike the others though she sees how much happier Roxanne is around Damon, and has accepted that faster than anyone else. Trivia *Has a 2011 silver Chevy Camaro Convertible *She is an amazing cook *Roxanne was unknowingly trained to be a hunter by her friend Christian *Her vervain necklace is a light blue and white rose cameo locket **It was given to her by Damon Salvatore *Used to be a cheerleader when she attended Mystic Falls High School *She wants to be a musician **Writes her own songs *Knows how to dance and is very talented at it Gallery See Also * http://www.quotev.com/story/3670618/You-Found-MeDamon-Salvatore/ Category:Human Category:Female Category:Doppelgänger Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Protagonist